Spirit Advent
by Wolven Kingdom
Summary: Yay first story hope you enjoy, its going to be around 50 chaps so yeah suspect it to be long, the story contains sexual themes as well as language, lemon in later chapters, so you've been warned
1. Stage 1 Pilot

"Father why is mom dripping red paint?" says a child staring down afraid, a large gash on his arm bleeding, a plush of an adorable fox cuddled up in his arms.

"Don't worry my child, don't cry please, mommy will be ok, we need a medic as soon as possible." states the adult who is crying holding the corpse of the late mother, "She'll be ok stop crying."

The child tears up more knowing that something bad has happened and knows that even his words of reassurance are not true.

"My child...i'm sorry..."

8 years gone by since that day, a familar yellow and white furred fox stretching in bed smiling adorably, he has recently became 16 his best friend now 17. His twin tails sways as he gets dressed into a school uniform that's a blue jacket with long sleeves, a four pointed star on a short collar, the inside of the jacket is colored white, and a pair of black pants that are only an inch too big on his legs. He adds on a small yellow scarf around his neck smiling happily.

Today is his very first day at high school, the school's name is Gin no Kiba or what is translated into Silver Fang, after years of fighting robots, aliens, and other madness, Miles Prower or AKA Tails is excited to have a segment of a normal life for once.

"Today is the day." States the excited fox with a happy smile on his face. He heads out to the door in front of him a pair of headphones on playing a song, "Try Everything" is the title, Tails grabs his extreme gear Yellow Tail as he takes off once outside his home.

He glides over the ground smiling till he came to a stop, he gazes towards a building that was once a bakery now just rubble a whole group of news people covering up on what has happened, all the employees states that no one knows but the weird thing the state is that the boss of the place had vanished over night. Tails stares till he checks his watch seeing the time, 7:45, 15 minutes until the first bell. Tails then takes off quickly.

Tails arrives just five minutes before the bell and heads to his homeroom but as soon he was to enter he bumps into a person, Tails drops his book bag as he falls back onto the ground, rubbing his head whining he sees the person clearly, a wolf mobian with azure eyes, silver and white fur, the school uniform on his body perfectly fitting him, a pair of black gloves on his hands, a black dog collar around his neck with 13 silver spikes sticking out, around his neck is a necklace with a silver chain that has a blue crystal shaped into a tiny dog, the wolf's haircut a lil spikey at best yet parts of it are covering half of his left eye.

"Sorry i wasnt paying attention." Tails states nervous a bit feeling an odd feeling round this wolf, a feeling like he knows him, an odd feeling of joy...yet a small bit of sadness.

"It's cool, let me help ya up." The wolf grabs onto Tails's hand pulling him onto his feet and kneels down picking Tails's books off the ground placing them into the book bag giving it to Tails. "I should be apologizing really, i was spacing out till you bumped into me."

Tails stares and eeps hearing the bell, "Sorry i got to go class is starting." Tails says as he runs into his classroom. Tails stares noticing the wolf had entered the same classroom and sits at the very far corner right next to a window.

Over class the teacher who is a Golden Retriever with green eyes and a rather girlish physique introduces himself stating his name is Zeo Neros, he tells the class to introduce themselves one by one, when the name comes to the wolf Tails met he simply replied this way, "If you want my name just ask the chairman of the school i'm not feeling up to talking bout myself."

After that classes begins, English in the first class, the History, on the third period of classes is the Art class in which Tails watches people sketch all sorts of models happily, but when Tails gazes to the wolf he notices his drawing was beautifully well detailed, down to the exact coloration of a feral Swallow, in amazement Tails just spaces out as he watches the wolf draw until the teacher snaps him out of it. The second half of period 3 was spent in Gym. Tails walks out of the locker room he is dressed in the average gym uniform which is a white shirt with short sleeves, a blue ring right where the heart would be, and a pair of shorts that are blue, no pockets with it, its right at the knees of his legs, all in all Tails looks like the cutest of the class so far in this outfit. Following Tails is the wolf who wearing the same gym clothes had placed his dog collar round his neck, on his ankles and wrists are smaller version's of the dog collars with no spikes at all, Tails gazes noticing the wolf's shirt is perfectly fitting him, yet his shorts are rather tight upon his legs.

Over that class the students jogs for what seems like a mile, as Tails jogs he gets tripped by a classmate who stands over his glaring down, the class mate is a white quilled hedgehog with emerald green eyes, his quills sticking upwards in reverse of normal mobian hedgehogs with green highlights similar the a certain black hedgehog's red highlights, around the white hedgehog's arms are green bracelets that has a white circle. "What's the matter new kid tripping on your feet already?" He kicks Tails in the side once and Tails swears that he almost felt his rib broke. Just as when the hedgehog starts to walk off he is grabbed by the wolf who punches him across the face.

Tails stares eyes wide at this act and that the white hedgehog is still standing on his feet with not as much as a small bruise. "Leave him alone Aeon the kid did nothing to you so back off." The wolf states sternly watching the white hedgehog walks off glaring after saying this, "Leave it to the hound dog to protect a runt, your gonna pay mutt." With that said the wolf helps Tails to his feet smiling. "You ok?" Tails just nods till they get yelled at by the gym teacher to keep jogging, oblivious to what just happened.

Time goes by as soon lunch arrives, Tails notices the cafeteria is stock full of people, students and teachers, Tails heads away holding head hoping to find a quiet place to eat, but as he walks the halls a voice booms out. "Hey new kid!" Tails turns to see the white hedgehog from earlier glaring eyes glowing bright as he smirks. "So your alone huh, wow no surprise, oh well." He rolls his eyes chuckling.

Tails backs up afraid a bit until he notices the floor, walls, and ceiling changes in colors from white to black and any poster in the hall had turned the opposite colors. He looks around scared at what's happening till he gazes at the white hedgehog whos cackling. "You know kid earlier today i just wanted to have fun and ruin your life, till that damn wolf had to bug me over you. Tch. Now i want to kill ya and thank god the boss has agreed to it your death is assured now. You have 10 second to run then..." He grins as his left hand glows a neon green color which then begins to pixalate until it forms a cylinder like device with a black black ring around it, a stripe of neon green going down it, the machine looks like a miniature cannon.

"I come to kill ya." Points the cannon towards Tails. Without a moments hesitation Tails runs away as he counts down slowly a maniacal grin on his face. Tails runs up the stairs frightened out of his mind worried for his dear life, the word Tails dread at this moment sounds out. "TEN!" A large ball of a green and white light is shot destroying parts of the stairs singing the fur on the tails that gave Tails his namesake. Tails runs faster until he reaches a door opening it quick before another shot was fired hitting right above his head causing a hole in theceiling above Tails.

Tails exits the building now upon the roof, panting to catch his breath Tails lays upon a fence, he contemplates what is he gonna do. A sudden realization comes as he gaze up noticing the blue sky is now black, the clouds now a bright pink, the sun replaced with the moon. "What is going on in this place?" He whines afraid till the door to the rooftops opens revealing the white hedgehog Aeon who exits grinning. "No where to hide you damn fox." He points the gun towards Tails as it glows a neon green light. He shoots at the scared fox.

Silence...

Tails opens his eyes slowly to see he's been moved away from the spot he was shot at, the feeling of someone else's fur touching his cheek present to Tails. He gazes up to see the wolf holding him close his uniform burnt greatly. "You ok kid? Didn't want the new kid to die on his first day now." Tails feels a small blush on his face and tries to cover it with his scarf.

Aeon cackles. "Of course the damn wolf arrives right on time for a fellow student. Pa-the-tic." At that moment his free arm pixalates forming another cylinder like device but a small triangular blade sticking from it. "You can die along with him." A beam of green and white light forms out of it solidifying into a 3 ft long blade.

The wolf lays Tails down and gets up. "Stay there trust me." Tails nods as the wolf glares towards Aeon, his eyes glows bright. "You dare to hurt innocent lives huh, well then guess your in for a hell of a bad time." In that moment rings of light forms around him dispersing the burnt jacket into shreds as a long coat forms, the outside of the coat a dark blue color, the inside of it is colored black. Another ring forms as a blade falls out into the wolf's hands being 3 and a half feet long, the handle of it is azure, the guard is in the shape of a wolf's head, the blade sprouting from the mouth.

Aeon stares in surprise and growls charging, he slashes at the wolf to only get blocked, he tries to point his gun towards the wolf's head until he gets flipped behind onto his back. The wolf stabs through Aeon's gun twisting his blade and drags the blade cutting half his arm off vertically, upon the long cut reveals mechanics of all sorts not even a drop of blood. Within rage Aeon tries stabbing directly in front of him, but as he tries to he feels his arm stop midway from piercing him, upon feeling his arm stopping he sees a chain around his arm followed by smaller chains with hooks that are digging into the cement below him.

"What the hell is this! Get it off me!" yells the angry antagonist who struggles. The wolf stands pulling his right arm back, as he does the chains squeezes on Aeon's arms crushing it. "Spirit chains, a handy power don't ya think, each segment of that chain represents a spirit that has ever lived in this world, they can never break unless by anything that resolves around spirits. You can't escape now, this is Chain Crush." In one moment the wolf pulls his arm upwards watching the chains crush Aeon's arm till only dust and gears falls out.

Now armless Aeon tries to get up to feel his chest get stabbed through with the sword. "Gah!" yells the armless machine spitting out what seems to be oil mixed with synthetic blood. The wolf leans closer glaring, "Who sent you? Was it a raid commander? Or was it Aria?!" Tails stands staring. Aeon begins to chuckle. "Aria has no time for me, and raid commander...please you staring at one...or at least one of my prototype bodies, kill me i'll come back to finish the job. But I'm taking a life or two with me!" His mouth opens up revealing a small circular hole with a green ball of light forming, the head turns towards Tails as it fires.

Tails stands in fear unable to move feeling that his is going to die. In a quick moment he is grabbed from his spot and is removed before being hit. Tails gazes up to see the new savior is a husky mobian, with black and white fur, pink and cyan highlights on his fur, a small patch of white fur in the shape of a heart on his cheek. "Wow that was close, hey cous be careful next time, try to remove the jaw first the speaker still works without it." states the husky who stands up. The wolf stares sighing and swipes his sword up splitting the head in two destroying the machine. "Sorry Lo, gotten carried away."

Tails stares and suddenly speaks. "Wha-What is going on, what just happened?!" The wolf stares and places his sword away. "That was a servant of SIN, sorry kid guess your a target now, it sucks I know but now your most likely going to die by being hunted down." Tails stares and tries to speak up until the colorations of everywhere around them returns to normal, the wolf grabs Tails carrying him bridal style. "Let's get ya to the auditorium the announcement is bout to begin." Lo nods as he runs down, Tails stares blushing again as he is carried down. "Just who are you?"

The wolf smiles at Tails, "Shiba Wolven the 13th, call me Shiba, and your student council president as well as the owner of the Sin Extermination Assault Squad, or SEAS. As well as the son the the founder of the school." Smiles happily as Tails stares eyes wide.

Hours gone by school has ended Shiba enter his bedroom smiling and looks towards his bed staring at a cute fox plush. He holds it close smiling. "Miles...you really had returned huh?"

So yeah that's my first story I hope you all enjoy it, so yeah this story is basically on my mind since last year i just couldn't get it out of my head up till now. So yeah this story is basically going up to around 50 chaps each one is to represent an episode like a TV series, also this is my AU of the Sonic world so history and all that is different here or very similar, Sonic series belongs to SEGA and all that jazz, if you like it go ahead leave your reviews if you hate it just say why you dont like it and maybe it'll help me make it better, i am possibly gonna make it weekly depends on the mood or whats going on here. Also Try Everything is from Zootopia great movie and a great song sorta feels like it would fit into the Sonic universe, also i'll have other stories based off the sonic series and other series like pokemon or even yugioh and such, So thats it for my message hope you love the story till next time SAYONARA FROM THE WOLVEN KINGDOM "AROOOOO!"


	2. Stage 2 Scourge

Shiba gazes from the top of the school building down to the several students who walks in, as he watches a white lion mobian sits next to him wearing the blue school uniform as he stares at the wolf smiling, his beautiful white fur flowing as he walks up his azure eyes never leaving. "I heard that a member of SIN came here, Shiba something you wanna tell me?"

Shiba stares at the white lion smiling. "Frost, the intruder was Aeon, guess I should owe you dinner after all huh." Frost nods happily his tail gently sways. "Yeah you do, I told you it was him yet you always like to disbelieve in my prophecies making bets." They sit next to each other staring down at the students. "How's Psylocke academy Frost?" "You know still the snobby stuck up school it's always is, also I recieved a new student who shows promise."

Shiba stares smiling. "Oh? He the one your planning on taking into the SEAS group?" Frost gives a gently smiles as a small ice crystal form in his hand. "Yes indeed, after all people with mental based abilities intrigue me a great deal." He stands up smiling as pink flower petals flies pass, a large black wolf stands behind them wearing a traditional japanese styled kimono as he glares. "Just cause he intrigues you of personal desires doesn't mean he's adequate, remember 16 schools will send at least 4 students to represent and only two of the four students would get even selected into SEAS for each school, if you look at it that way, 64 students attends and ly 32 shall pass."

"Kaito stop being such a downer!" They look to see a child by the looks of 10 years of age, his cute eyes glances at him as his curly tail wags, the child is an akita. "Kaito you must have trust in all your choices, I mean I have all four of mine up and ready, a cute rabbit, a cute coon, a cute bee, oh yeah and another cute bee." The wolf growls down at the child. "This is why I refuse to acknowledge you to be a student council chairman of one of the many school my uncle runs, you only select people by cuteness!" "Well cuteness can turn even the mightiest of villains into cute softies."

Shiba gives a glare shaking head. "I see only four of us came here to discuss things what of the rest?" As he says that a knive lands in front as a slender fox lands on it, nine tails swaying behind as he stares. "Sorry for being late, I was reminding the other schools, who are in the middle of buisness, but two are on their way right now." "Thank you Kage." They wait as a female black cat with a white and black dress walks up smiling. "Hey boys."

Kaito blushes as he looks away shyly. "Hi Diana." When he looks up they feel a chill up their spines as a coffin rises from the ground opening to show a black fox/wolf crossbreed as he walks out, one arm completely bandaged as several stitches are all over his body. "Care to explain the meeting?" Shiba stares at him frightened yet happy. "Nice to meet you too Claw. So you know the rollcall. From the first school Gin no Kiba is me Shiba Wolven."

The white lion looks up happily smiling. "From the fourth school Psylocke, Frost Alias." The cute akita jumps up. "From the seventh school Sweetness is me the most adorable pup around Slushy!" Kaito glares looking off. "From the eighth school Sengoku Academy Kaito Yousei." The nine tailed fox looks up. "From the tenth school Dojo, Kage Kiba, your welcome." The wolf/fox crossbreed glares and schoffs. "From the thirteenth school DarkSide Claw UnderTaker." The female smiles as she blows a kiss. "From the fifthteenth school Pageant is yours truly Diana Reed."

Shiba slowly nods smiling. "Now that we have come to each other it's time to talk about the SEAS registration act, who here has a complete set of four for the registration." Frost, Slushy, Kaito, Kage, and Diana raises their hands. "So out of this group me and Claw has not completed the set." They nod as Shiba lays back. "SIN's forces are drawing closer, one managed to even sneak into my school. We need to advance as fast we can, we will not hold the regular registrations, all members will be selected is that clear, if we don't we would vastly be outnumbered."

The others stares and Kage looks up. "Agreed, I shall follow and send news to all I can." "Thank you Kage your by far the one I trust the most out of everyone here." The fox nods as he vanishes in smoke. Slushy stares cutely as Diana smiles. "We agree." "Yep." They leave as Kaito follows along with Frost. Shiba stares to Claw who stands up looking to the sky. "I only have one member, he should be visiting your school, his personality is obnoxious to me but he's rather perfect for combat."

Downstairs Tails is walking alone gazing up to the ceiling the memory of last night worries him dearly. "What is going to happen to me here?" As he walks he notices a green cat girl as she walks up to him. "Hello there cutie." Tails stares a bit oddly at the girl who gently begins to stroke his chin. As Tails steps back he feels odd, a purple flower grows on his chest where his heart is.

"What the...?" She smiles. "Flowers can be deadly young fox. Call me Dryad and let me take you away for the night ok." Tails stares blankly his eyes loosing color as she gently kisses dragging him along till she sees a green hedgehog in a leather black jacket with shades on glaring. "And what are you doing babe?"

She glares at him ticked beofre the flower vanishes off Tails as she walks off. Tails rubs his head having no memory what was going on there. "What was I doing?" He looks up eyes wide seeing the green hedgehog. "Oh no, not you, why are you here! Scourge!"

The green hedgehog glares and flicks Tails's nose. "Shut up I'm only here visiting for the day from my school." Tails stares head tilted. "Wait your going to school...?" Tails slowly begins to laugh holding his mouth. "I'm sorry but to think you, the evil copy of my best friend who is a total bad boy wound up in high school."

Scourge glares as the fox laughs and bonks him on top of the head glaring. "For your information I got in cause it's a private school for the reformed." Tails chuckles. "The reformed? Are you telling me you got into a military school or something?" Scourge growls. "Bite me punk, I'm not the only one there you know!"

Tails smiles and walks off as Scourge glares. "So where's blue? I suspected him to hold your hand." "Sonic didn't want to go to a school so he's running free." Scourge lays back glaring and shrugs. "Of course blue is running around." Tails stares head tilted. "I heard you and Fiona broke up as well, why's that?"

Scourge's ears perks as he hears that and growls. "She cheated on me do you believe that! After all I did for her and had never even cheated on her she just blew me off like some pathetic old piece of rags! That bitch!" He lays back growling. "Doesn't matter anymore I have a new lover who loves me." Tails stares eyes wide. "You got a new girlfriend already!" Scourge stares about to correct him when the cat from before yells to them. "Oh boys!"

They turn seeing her grinning as the benches beside her is covered by vines with thorns. "So you two are friends huh, that makes this easy...oh well death goes to all even flowers." She licks lips as the colors of everything distorts Scourge stares unphased but Tails shakes. "What...no not again!"

She slowly starts to walk over, "No one can escape my charms and my flowers." Scourge glares standing up cracking his knuckles. "Who in hell are you bitch." She growls and plants begins to grow out of her arm till it forms a large bow which she aims, a purple light forms into an arrow as she glares. "Your dead green boy!" She fires to see Scourge has vanished from the area.

"What!?" She turns to see Scourge behind her. "Your just to slow witch." He back hands he into a wall glaring. He runs grabbing Tails dragging him outside. "It's bad to be in a narrow space kid." Tails gazes up seeing Scourge's face is fully serious as he drop him onto the ground.

"If I was a witch where would I be?" He looks up staring at the very top of the school seeing her aiming her arrows. "DIE!" She fires it straight into Scourges chest knocking him down. She smirks madly laying back. "Oh fragrant arrows, the special arrows made to seduce men to a hypnotic state, as I said no one can escape my charms." She giggles as Scourge slowly stands gazing towards Tails making him shake.

"Now kill the brat so I can leave my slave." He slowly draws close to Tails before he pulls his shades up glaring towards her. "As if I let a woman control me!" Her eyes widens in shock as she aims the arrow again shooting, it hits but he continues to walk. "I-Impossible! The arrows effects men even the one's who would have a girl friend!" Scourge growls a blush forms as he runs up the walls of the school punching her face. Her fur slowly ignites with sparks of fire as he sends her flying from the sheer impact.

Tails stares eyes wide and slowly heads to him. "Scourge you ok?" He nods as he removes his jacket rubbing the slight wounds the arrows made. "Yeah just fine." The world slowly returns to the original color as Tails stares. "How did you manage to get free?" "Like hell i would tell you, but I was never under her control."

Tails tilts head as the bell of the school rings ending the day. Scourge walks out as Tails follows. "No seriously how did you break out?" "Im not telling you pu-" His eyes widens a bit hearing cheering from a small group nearby. They follow the sound to a park nearby seeing a small stage. Tails tilts his head noticing Scourge is trying to sneak away. "Where are you going to don't you wanna watch?" Scourge shakes his head as he stares. "It's not that it's just-" Before he finishes Tails sees the singer walks up, another green hedgehog with a punk rock style to him, spike collars around his wrists and neck as well as a red vest. Tails smiles happily seeing it's Manic, Sonic's younger brother. The song Manic sings begins.

Stand up!

Get on in line for the show

Useful!

Not gonna stop

I'm gonna

Break forth!

Every thread in line tied together

Alright!

Got zero regrets through my life

Hey!

Living free you are your own orphan

My zero's absolute

Cause I keep it so cool

Cooler!

Coolest!

Get low!

Get down!

How's he do it?

No nobody Knows

 _I_ _can float through the sky_

I'm never falling down

I got a way

You'll never see me frown

You'll never phase me

You can't bring me down

Clear the way

Now I'll take the stage

Get out the way

What's so great about him?

You know the answer

IT'S SHOWTIME

Pick it up!

There's no way of keeping up

It's like he's from another different world!

Oh yeah! Yeah!

Taking notes, ehh, boys?

I know it's tough

To be

The king of the chaos

SPECIAL!

Read about my name

There's nowhere left to go

Where they don't know my face

BREAK OUT!

There's no time to wait

I'm like an angel that fell

Straight out of heaven's gold gate

WAKE UP!

I know it's not what it seems

Hard to believe

Hey you're not in a dream anymore

Only a mind like me

Would know just what to say

How does he know?

But if we say HEY! GO!

The maybe one day

You can be cooler than me!

The crowd cheers loudly as Scourge hangs head blushing as Tails notices. "You ok?" Scourge gazes up to Manic who notices him and jumps into Scourge's arms. "Babe!" Scourge catches him blushing as they fall down, Tails stares to see Manic kissing Scourge's lips as he smiles. "Thought you said you weren't gonna show to the concert cause you were embarassed of the song you wrote." Scourge hangs head as Manic notices Tails eyes wide shaking. "Hey guess the cat is out of the bag heh." Winks.


End file.
